


As Long as Time Will Allow

by immortalbanner



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Found Family, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Marriage, POV Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, POV Nile Freeman, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: While staying in a safehouse in Greece, Nile can't help but ask Joe what the ring on his finger was for.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	As Long as Time Will Allow

The safe house in Greece is, instead of an abandoned church, an abandoned apartment building in a neighbourhood Nile would never consider to be completely safe. If she weren’t immortal she would probably sleep with her gun under her pillow.

Unlike the church, there is a heating system that Booker had been able to get up and running years ago, Andy had told her. She hopes most of their safe houses has some kind of central heating. She isn’t used to it, like Andy seems to be or have someone to keep her warm, like Joe and Nicky do. She should figure out how to carry around a blanket.

So far her least favourite part of this immorality is how many ready meals they eat. She imagines this is what college would be like if she’d gone after high school instead of going straight to the Marines, all so she could go one day. It is kind of disappointing she isn’t able to go now. Nicky had assured her she could try going in the next century as they won’t have to worry about anyone figuring out who she is. While it was comforting, she isn’t even sure she wanted to go to college anymore.

She chews on the bland beef from her ready meals sitting at the dinner table with Andy while Joe and Nicky watch the soccer game on TV. Joe seems way more into it, she isn’t even sure Nicky is paying attention since he has a book in his lap.

“We don’t always eat this bad, don’t worry,” Andy says, when Nile pulls a face as she chews on a particularly cold part of the beef. “Nicky’s good at cooking, and likes making us food. We’re just low on supplies here.”

She nods. When she saw the poor selection, she asked if they even technically needed to eat. Joe just smiled and told her they would only starve to death which was painful and something she should definitely avoid. She decided against asking how many times any of them had starved to death.

She pushes her food away and decides to just move to the armchair. She isn’t the biggest fan of soccer but selections were limited when they couldn’t have Netflix. There is a collection of VCR tapes next to the TV. Maybe she could shuffle through that in hopes to find something to watch.

Her eyes drift to Joe and Nicky. Nicky is sitting with his legs crossed, staring down at his book while Joe is leaning over his lap, muttering things in Arabic. Nicky’s eyes drift to Joe for a moment, a smile playing on his lips before shifting back to his book.

From this angle, she can see the ring on Joe’s finger. He wore it on his right hand. She thinks that it might be a wedding ring but Nicky didn’t have one.

Are they even married? Is there even a point to if they tried to stay hidden from the world? She hasn’t really had the chance to ask them those questions. She knows they have been together for a really long time. At that point, they probably aren’t going to feel like ‘boyfriends’. When she looks at them, the word seems entirely juvenile to describe what they have.

The game comes to an end, Joe giving a groan as it does. Nicky gave a snort as Joe turns off the TV. He fell back against the couch.

“I hate that sport,” Joe grumbles.

“I don’t know why you and Booker are so invested,” Nicky says, closing his book and turning his head to look at Joe. “You always end up frustrated in the end.”

Joe doesn’t reply, only smiling at Nicky.

Maybe this is a good time to ask.

“Hey, Joe, I was meaning to ask; what’s the ring on your finger?”

Joe turns to her before looking down at his hand. “This one?” he asks, holding up his hand. Even in the dim light, the rings slightly shines. “Wedding ring.”

“That’s what I thought. It’s just… why isn’t it on your left hand? And why doesn’t Nicky have one?”

“Oh, I didn’t get this ring until decades after we got married and we could only afford one,” Joe says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. “We switch who wears it each decade, Nicky wore it during the 2010’s so it’s my turn now. And it’s on my right because when we got it, rings were worn on the right hand.”

She nods, satisfied with the answer. Before she realises exactly what Joe said.

“Wait, _decades_? When did you guys get married?” She knows that the first country to even allows same sex marriage was the Netherlands but that was only in 2001.

Her surprise must’ve shown on her face as Nicky gives her a kind smile, one that is almost fatherly. “It was back in the 12th century. 11…1106. Yeah, that’s right.”

“I’m surprised you guys took that long,” Andy says, sitting on the second armchair next to Nile’s. She looks at Nile. “They renew their vows about every fifty years, more or less. Mostly less. You guys are due to do it again in what, 2051?”

“Yes, but we’ll have to do it sooner so you can be there one more time,” Joe says, sounding more earnest than she’s ever heard anyone in her life.

Andy smiles. “Usually I’d say I’ve seen you guys do it enough but yeah, I’d like to be there one more time.”

Nile is still confused by one thing though. “But how did you guys get married if you weren’t legally allowed to?”

Joe and Nicky only give her a matching amused look. “Do you think we’d let law decide if we could get married or not? That what we have needed a legal stamp of approval?” Nicky asks.

She pauses. “No. I guess not.”

“Do you want to hear about our first wedding?” Joe asks, his own eyes flickering with what she can only describe as his own fatherly look. She isn’t sure exactly when either of them started to look at her like that but it is a comfort within the chaos.

She can’t stop her smile at him saying ‘first wedding’. “Okay. Yeah, that would be nice to hear.”

* * *

They’d been traveling through Negev for two weeks now. The horse Yusuf and Nicolò had been able to trade through labour was both a reliable and beautiful creature. She was exactly what they needed to get them to Cappadocia.

They were running low on water and still couldn’t find a well or any other clean water source. Nicolò really hoped he wouldn’t die of dehydration, that would really slow them down.

“We should find a place to rest soon, my love,” Yusuf said as Nicolò held onto him tightly, sweat running down his forehead. “The village is close if I recall correctly.”

He wasn’t sure if Yusuf knew that completely. Neither of them were from this region and a lot of travel was just luck with navigating or places they’d heard about.

It was still hot and the cloak Nicolò was wearing only shaded him so much. The sooner they got to the next town, the sooner they could have a real rest.

Their journey had started in Bethlehem. They’d stayed there for a few years before deciding to start moving. It was becoming apparent to both of them they hadn’t started to come close to looking almost ten years older. When they’d realised they were unable to die, neither had even considered that they would also not be at the mercy of age.

“Ya hayati, can we take a break? I need to stretch my legs,” he mumbled into his lover’s shoulder. They had probably been on the horse for four hours now. Surely even the horse was tired at that point.

Yusuf looked over his shoulder and gave him a warm smile, his eyes full of love. He would never get over having someone who looked at him like that. “Yes, of course.”

They got off of their horse. They were in the middle of the desert so there wasn’t really a place for them to take shade. Not until they get to the next town. They would be able to get a hotel there and sleep in a real bed for the first time in a while.

Yusuf rummaged through the bag on their horse and took out the pomegranates they’d gotten. He handed it to him and he gave him a grateful smile before taking a bite. It had gone warm in the sun but the juice was still refreshing.

“How much longer to the next city?”

“A few more hours, habib albi. Maybe two. We can rest soon.”

He gave a sigh. Nicolò had always hated long travel. He had no idea how he’d survived traveling from Genova to Jerusalem. Those months dragged by slower than anything in his life. He’d never wanted to be on a horse again after that.

Yusuf petted the horses nose as he ate his own pomegranate. She would be good to trade once they reach Cappadocia.

“We should stay in the town for a while when we get there. Maybe work for a while,” Nicolò said. “Just take a short break.”

“Hm, we could. I don’t want to delay things too long. Once we settle in Cappadocia things will be good.” He leaned over to him and gave him a light kiss on his lips. “I know you hate long travel.”

“Mhm,” he mumbled in reply, taking another bit of his pomegranate.

He opened his mouth to suggest what kind of jobs they could take once in the next town but in a blink, an arrow went right through Yusuf’s neck. His eyes widened as Yusuf gave a startled choke, his hands going for his neck, before falling to the ground. In a second, they eyes so full of life went dull.

He stood frozen, his eyes locked on Yusuf and, dear God, all the blood. So much blood.

He almost jumped forward so he could at least hold him while he died, so he can get the arrow out and he can heal in his arms easier.

Before he could do any of that, he felt an arrow pierce his own neck.

* * *

Yusuf’s hands were cradling his face when he woke up.

He gave a groan as he sat up, going to pull the arrow out of his neck only to realise it was already gone. The wound had healed, although there was still fresh blood on his neck.

He looked around, realising that horse was nowhere to be seen.

Yusuf was mumbling curses in Arabic, helping him sit up. “Looks like we have to walk. Sorry, habib albi.”

He looked at him seeing the bandits were already long gone, before he pulled him into a hug. Yusuf was frozen in his arms before hugging him back, rubbing his back. “What’s wrong?”

He was heaving in his chest, tears running down his face, “I… I’ve never seen you die. It was…it was horrible to see. The sound you made, even though I knew you would come back it was horrifying.”

Yusuf was still for a moment, “I think you’re starting to lose your memory. You saw me die plenty of times, you were the one who did it.” He could hear the smile in his voice.

“You _know_ what I mean, Yusuf.”

“Yes,” he murmured into his hair, pulling him closer. “You’re right, I do. But I’m okay, and I’ll always be okay. I’ll never leave you.” He pulled away, cradled his face in his hands and kissed him.

Despite his annoyance, he kissed him back.

It was dark by the time they reached the town. He had to hold the cloak tightly around him to achieve some warmth but it didn’t help much.

“How are we even going to get a hotel?” Nicolò asked Yusuf as they walked around the village. It was pretty quiet which he’d expected for that time of night.

Yusuf sighed. “I’m not sure. Me don’t have much of anything we can sell, do we?”

He pressed his lips together. “There’s your old dagger. Can you part with that?”

He frowned and shook his head. “No, absolutely not. We can sleep somewhere overnight and find work in the morning.”

“But where?” He really didn’t want to sleep in the sand, he wasn’t even sure the next time they could bathe.

He sighed, turning towards him. “I don’t know, Nicolò. I didn’t exactly plan on us being robbed. So could you just stop complaining about everything and sleep in the sand, we’re probably stuck here until we can get a new horse and supplies. I’m sorry if it’s so hard for you but this is just where were are for now.”

The hurt must’ve shown on his face because Yusuf’s expression softened immeditatly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I… I really want us to be able to have a life together. It’s hard enough as is. If I could give you lavish and luxury, I would.”

He smiled at him. “I know you would. I’m sorry too. It’s just… seeing you die was awful. The sound you made, I thought that you’d die that time forever. That somehow it had worn off.”

Yusuf stepped forward and took his hand into his. “It’s just an inconvenience, we’ll get back to normal soon. Start a new life. It’s not like when this all started where we didn’t even like each other.”

He let out a sigh. “I don’t really want to think about that.”

“Me either. So lets see if there’s anywhere we can sleep. Maybe we’ll find some peasants who will let us sleep where they do.”

“As long as we don’t freeze to death. I really don’t want to die twice in one day.”

They walked around town for a while, trying to find anywhere they could go. It was a small town however, making options limtied.

The plan to sleep with other peasants was thrown out immediately. They both had their swords on them and that didn’t exactly establish trust in strangers.

With some effort, they found a small cave structure on the edge of town. Nicolò sat on the floor and wrapped his cloak around him tightly while Yusuf tried to make a fire.

Yusuf no longer had blood on his neck. They were able to find a river and wash off the blood. Nicolò was ready to drown himself in the water from stress. They’d probably die a few times more until they get a good amount of food anyway.

When Yusuf had the fire going, he sat across from him. The hood of the cloak was over his head and his curls were falling in his face.

“You’re too far away,” Nicolò said.

Yusuf smiled before shuffling around the fire to his side. He pulled him into his arms and kissed his head. “Better.”

“Mhm,” he mumbled, already feeling much warmer.

They sat in silence, the cracking of the fire the only noise in their small shelter. Yusuf traced along his stomach over the think fabric of his clothes.

In the perfect world, they wouldn’t be in the position they were. They had established themselves well in Bethlehem. But people were starting to ask questions and they had already started to feign identities. No longer were they soldiers in the Crusades but two regular men who had wanted to work. They were even able to get by without people questioning — or maybe simply not caring — about the nature of their relationship.

“I’m sorry I asked to stop. We would probably still have our supplies,” Nicolò murmured, breaking their silence.

Yusuf’s finger stopped, slightly curly against his stomach. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know. But it probably wouldn’t have happened.”

“Or we would’ve been shot on her. You cannot imagine how things could’ve been, only handle with what you were given.” He kissed his temple. “We have time to rebuild. We don’t need to rush.”

He hummed in response. “It is hard to really conceive it though. The idea of living for so long. Is this all we can do? Keep moving forever? Until the end of time?”

“Worse ways to spend eternity. I’m glad I get to do it with you.”

Nicolò smiled at his words before he let out a sigh. “I wish we could get married.”

Yusuf was silent for a few moments. His fingers had moved to his hair. “What do you mean? Why wouldn’t we?”

He gave a snort. “You know why, it would never be recognised in any capacity.”

Yusuf was still for a moment, before turning towards him and taking his hands into his own. He brought them to his lips and kissed them.

“Nicolò, do you really think we need someone else to tell us we love each other enough to be married?”

“Well… no. I don’t. But what’s the point if it’s not recognised anywhere?”

The look that Yusuf gave him was full of so much love. Nicolò had thought he could only dream of a man looking at him like that.

“How about this, I say some nice things, you say some nice things, and we can decide we’re married. It’s not like anyone can stop us from calling each other husband.”

He paused. He wasn’t exactly wrong or anything. He knew whatever possibility there was of getting married in a church or mosque were non existent. But maybe he was right, why should that stop them from deciding for themselves if they were married?

Nicolò leaned forward and kissed him “The second we can do it legally, we will.”

“Even if takes a thousand years?”

“I doubt it will take a thousand years.”

“Even if it does, I would wait that long,” he kissed his hands again. “I would wait two thousand years for you. Three thousand if I have to.”

“All I’m understanding is that you’ll love me for more than three thousand years,” he smiled at him.

He cradled his head in his hands. “You make it sound like that’s impossible. I can and will love you for the rest of time.”

His smile grew more. “Are those your vows?”

“No. But we can start.”

He took his hands in his own. “Can I go first?”

“Of course, anything you want.”

He took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, dark brown irises full of so much more love than he’d ever thought he could deserve. “Yusuf, I’m not as good with words as you so I hope I can express how I feel about you. I also don’t think there’s words in any language that can describe how I feel about you. But I will try. You… you came into my life when I thought I had nothing left. I never thought I would have any sort of great love. That it wasn’t designed for me. I’m not even sure if I ever believed in soulmates either. But meeting you, even after everything we’ve had to go through, I don’t doubt you’re half of me. In some way or another, I think we were always destined to find each other. Even if we had to go through killing each other to get here, I wouldn’t take it back. Nor would I take back any struggle we have had to be together. I know that you’re worth it and will always be. I love you Yusuf, more than anything in our world.”

Yusuf was smiling again and he leaned forward to kiss him. Before he could, Nicolò laid a gentle finger on his lips.

“No, that part isn’t until after your vows.”

He smiled against his lips. “You’re a cruel man, Nicolò.”

“Mhm. Don’t think about that while you say nice things about me.”

Yusuf laughed, shaking his head and batting his hand away. “Nicolò, you are in so many ways the exact man I shouldn’t have fallen so endlessly in love with. I wouldn’t have ever believed it if I had been told I would fall so deeply in love with you. At least not the man I’d met and killed by in battle. Now I know your heart, and I know your kindness is unprecedented. Your heart is so full that I don’t even think our cruel world it worthy of it. You are like the stars leading me my way home, you are the warmth in the dead cold of winter, you are beyond a measure of a doubt the kind of man I had never thought I would deserve. I will constantly do everything I can to prove I’m worthy of the love you give me. I will show you that for as many millennia I am lucky to have with you. I will see you through all the hardest times and the best time we have together. You’re beyond anything I have ever deserved, and if I could I would give my life for you without a second thought. I love more than anything, Nicolò, and I cannot fathom how I was blessed to have you.”

If he hadn’t been so concerned about keeping things as close to a real wedding as possible, he would’ve lunged forward and kissed him. He knew if he did that they wouldn’t have the chance to finish properly.

He sniffed and wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes. He cleared his throat, taking his hands back into his love’s. “I, Nicolò di Genova, take you, Yusuf ibn Ibrahim ibn Muhammad al-Kaysani as my husband. For whatever eternity we have together.”

Yusuf pushed back the hair that had fallen into his face to wipe away a tear on his cheek, his fingers gentle like he was handling something delicate. He leaned forward so their faces were millimeters apart. "And I, Yusuf ibn Ibrahim ibn Muhammad al-Kaysani, take you, Nicolò di Genova as my husband. Until the stars burn out and we are left in darkness with only each other as light.”

His stomach felt warm. “You can kiss me now.”

And he did. He kissed him like he couldn’t breathe and he needed the air in his lung to feel him. Nicolò kissed him back with as much passion, wondering if it was possible to die from kissing someone for too long. Nicolò didn’t have a single care about it, he had the most amazing husband he could possibly conceive.

Yusuf pulled away ever so slightly. Their lips were still close enough so they were brushing together. “When we can, I will get you the most gorgeous ring I can.”

He smiled. “I’ll wait the rest of my life for it if I have to.”

Yusuf smiled back before he kissed him. Nicolò cradled his head in his hands as he allowed Yusuf to lay him down on the ground.

Nicolò didn’t know what was ahead of them but he was ready to spend every moment of it with Yusuf. His true love, his soulmate, his husband.

He was going to really enjoy calling him his husband.

* * *

Nile’s knees are drawn up to her chest as they finished the story. Some way through, they’d move closer together so Nicky’s arm was over Joe’s shoulders.

They are both absolutely beaming. It was like that the whole time they talked about it. They exchanged glances every so often where they would smile at the other.

The thing about Joe and Nicky is that Nile knows they have been together for a long time. She can still not imagine how two people can love each other for as long as they have, especially if they spent 900 years experiencing less than ideal circumstances. She has a million more questions for both of them. They still have years to tell her more. Maybe next time she will ask them how they fell in love.

“We did get married legally when the Netherlands allowed it, we didn’t break that promise. Booker made us Dutch birth certificates and I.D’s,” Joe says, his head dropping down to kiss Nicky on the shoulder. “Worth every moment of the wait.”

Nicky beams at him. “Perfect time to renew our vows really.”

Andy snorts, taking a sip of the rum she’d poured partway through the story. “It was way to risky too. We try to avoid leaving paper trails, which we should do more since Copley found so much.”

Nicky rolls of his eyes. “Come on, boss, you have to admit it was nice to do.”

“Don’t get me wrong, it was and you guys deserved it but we always take risks making fake I.D’s. It’s hard enough to disappear in this age, and connecting the two of you is a risk.”

“We know, Andy. But things have been okay so far and we can take care of ourselves,” Joe says. “There’s no way to completely disappear anymore.”

“I know. Hopefully Copley does cover things up well.”

“We’ve made it this far, haven’t we?” Nicky says. “We can keep that going on for as long as we need.”

Andy sighs. “Lets hope.” She stands up. “I’m going to bed. Night guys.”

They chorus back their good nights and Andy closes the door to her room.

She looks back at Joe and Nicky who have started a conversation that was switching between Italian and Arabic, both of them keeping their voices soft. She is still learning both languages but she gets bits and pieces.

“How much — do you — she — left?”

“Not sure. I — not much. It will — be the — of us soon.”

She holds back a sigh. The thought that they have little time left with Andy isn’t any kind of comfort. She refuses to go down in any way that isn’t fighting, which means it will be soon if they aren’t careful.

She stands up. “I’m going to bed too. Good night.”

“Okay, good night,” Joe says.

Nicky smiles. “Good night, piccola.”

She smiles at both of them before retuning to her room, leaving the couple to pay attention to each other while she tries to imagine what the rest of her life will look like with them.


End file.
